blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Kuon Glamred Stroheim
Kuon Glamred Stroheim is one of the main characters in XBlaze – Code: Embryo. She is the younger half sister of Sechs, and the current wielder of the Sealed Spear: Izayoi. Information An apprentice at the Magic Guild of the Magister's City: Ishana, Kuon is a daughter of the infamously powerful Stroheim family, it's believed that because of her potential strength in the magical arts, that she will be the first in line to earn the privilege to become one of the Ten Sages; something that has not been seen in a very long time. After the murder of her father by her brother Sechs, the elders of the Magic Guild instructed her to go to New Yokozaki City to hunt him down and bring him to justice, giving her the Legacy Weapon, Sealed Spear: Izayoi in order to do the deed. She is the best friend of Elise von Klagen. Code: Embryo Two hours after the fight between Goro Joizumi and Es, Kuon went to the area where they fought, sensing something had happened there. Gathering solid evidence about the Ten Sages being present in the city, Kuon sensed someone coming her way, which lead her to find Akira Kamewari being pestered by thugs. She came to his rescue, mercilessly throwing each and every one of them down to the ground. Her heroic act was cut short when Akio Osafune arrived and fired his Drive at her and Akira; after he fled, Kuon ran away to avoid wasting any time with Es and Tōya. In the evening of the same day, she saw the duo hunting Akio, piquing her curiosity. Following the both of them, she discovered them fighting off Akio to little success. Kuon stepped up to the plate and annihilated the tower that the Drive-Infected Patient sent hurtling towards them. Thanks to this, they were able to apprehend the Union; although, Kuon was not lest pleased with Es' interrogation of him. Having introduced herself to the both of them, they were intruded on by Acht and Drei. Seeing her opportunity, Kuon immediately issued a warning to Drei, although was met with his disappointment at them allowing her to use the Izayoi in her mission. She then turned her attention to Acht, but was repeatedly teased until they both fled with Akio in tow. The following morning, Kuon had arranged it for to stay at the Himezuru residence to protect Tōya. This was authorized by Yuki Himezuru, and the Mitsurugi Agency. She quickly got on with Hinata Himezuru, and was arranged to be an 'exchange student' at Hakuō North Academy's Class 2B. Before leaving for school, Kuon and Tōya began to talk about the Magic Guild, explaining her situation and mission to him for clarity's sake. Later that same day, Kuon openly expressed her dislike at the lunch made for her since it contained shiitake mushrooms. On the school roof, she, Es, and Tōya began to discuss the Ten Sages and the best way to take them out. She then explained about his Original Grimoire, although she knew little about it. In the evening of the same day, she tried her best to explain the Embryo to him but she failed to deliver due to her own lack of knowledge. The next day, Kuon failed to turn up to school, searching for Sechs instead. She did turn up for the evening meal, but failed to eat much since Akira and Yuki had devoured the vast majority of the meal. She was invited out to go swimming with the group the following day, exhausting herself but having fun. Afterwards, she thanked Tōya for letting her stay with them at the Himezuru residence. Once he left, she was left along with Mei Amanohokosaka and she introduced herself, but was met with cold reception. The two began to argue since Kuon had no idea why Mei was being so difficult towards her. She lashed out at Tōya once he came back to pick her up, but apologized soon afterwards. At lunch time the next day, Kuon began to question Tōya about whether or not he likes anime. She then began to talk about Elise and how they would often watch anime together every so often. They were soon interrupted by Mei, who had been eavesdropping. After school, Kuon asked Tōya and Es to help her with putting down wards so she could have better luck with tracking down the Ten Sages. She told them both about her being the wielder of the Sealed Spear: Izayoi when the topic of Legacy Weapons arose. When she returned home, Kuon was shocked to find Elise was there. Despite being told that she was there to order her to return to the Magic Guild, Kuon refused, instead saying that she had yet to finish her mission. Having convinced her to let her stay in Japan, Kuon offered that they go shopping the next day. While shopping with Es, Tōya, and Elise, they bumped into Hinata and Akira. Quickly picking up Akira's feelings for the young woman, Kuon dragged Tōya away so they could have some privacy. While walking, they bumped into Acht. Kuon and Elise immediately told her to return to Ishana or receive the death penalty. With this, Acht revealed her Drive, Veil Skin, shocking the group. Instead of fighting, the Sage gave Kuon some advice, and left. Once Akira had gone missing, Kuon did her best to help everyone find him. Arriving back at the Himezuru residence, Kuon openly expressed her shock at Akira's transformation into one of the Union. She went inside the residence with Mei and Elise, and they began to talk about the next appropriate plan of action. She and Elise then went outside to resurrect the barrier around the house, where they conversed about any information that Mei may be withholding. The following morning, Kuon saw Elise off as she went to return to Ishana. Later on, Kuon and Es delivered the news of Akira's serious infection to Tōya, telling him how deadly it can be. The next day, Kuon went to visit Akira in hospital, meeting Tōya outside it. Once they had talked about Es and the Agency, she retreated into the hospital to see Akira since Sōichirō Unomaru had just arrived. She watched as Tōya entered the room and received a phone call. Once he came off the call, he told her that Hinata had been captured by Ripper. The two left the building and went to search for her, eventually arriving at an unfinished building where Ripper and Hinata waited. She called Mei for backup, and listened with Tōya to his disgusting bragging about how he killed Yuki's parents, and watched in horror as Hinata was sent hurtling to the ground below. She watched on as Tōya lost control of the Original Grimoire, but thanks to Es having saved Hinata, he slowly regained control of it once more. Afterwards, both Sechs and Drei arrived, telling her and Mei that Sōichirō was planning on controlling the minds of everyone in the world, and that they wanted to destroy the Embryo. They then left, and Tōya awoke; feeling it was too dangerous, they went back to the Himezuru residence to talk about what had just happened. Once they had arrived back at the household, they discussed the Original Grimoire and it's power, listening to Mei's story about the Azure Shrine Maiden and how she died to save the world. Kuon went on to explain to Tōya about how he lost his mind once he unleashed his powers. Before long, Kuon began to discuss if Sōichirō was really trying to control the world, before dramatically leaving to continue her mission, saying it was likely that they weren't going to see her again because of the circumstances. Finding Sechs by himself, Kuon began to talk to him, asking what he wanted, being shocked when he answered with the total destruction of the world. Realizing that the man she was talking to was not the brother she grew up with, she began to summon the Izayoi, but he teleported away. A little disappointed that she had said that she wouldn't come back to the household, Kuon was given an adequate excuse to return once she received information on the Wadatsumi Mass Vanish Incident from Elise. Returning sheepishly back to the Himezuru house, Kuon delivered the news she received from Elise. Skipping the embarrassing intro, Kuon told everyone as much as she could about the details of the Wadatsumi incident, bringing everyone present into agreement that the T-system needed to be stopped. Once Hinata had arrived with food for them all to replenish themselves on, they left to deal stop Sōichirō from controlling the world Delving deeper and deeper into the Restricted Ward, they were interrupted by Acht. After telling Tōya to leave to go inside the main building, Kuon attempted to convince Es to stay by her and Mei's side in the battle, but Mei convinced the girl to return to Tōya's side. The two magic users attempted to take on Acht, but could hardly win against her magic and Drive; thankfully, Mei's trump card, the Goofball Proximity Surveyor, sealed off her Drive, and with a multitude of attacks, they were finally able to best the Sage, sending her into Phase 6, watching as she dissolved into seithr. Kuon picked up her Crystal, vowing to return it to Ishana so it may be buried as her remains. Entering the facility, Kuon and Mei saved Es from three Es-N units, managing to take on all three of them by themselves, they miraculously destroyed all three. Descending down into lower levels, Kuon and Mei attempted to fight off Sechs and save Tōya, Es, and Hinata, but they failed, and were cast aside. When Es inherited the Embryo, she saved everyone else present, having had Tōya finish off Kuon's mission of putting down Sechs. After having spent her time in New Yokozaki City and having completed her mission, Kuon returned to Ishana, much to Elise's joy. She sent a letter back to the group in the city, saying that they may return to see them in the future. Personality Kuon is a very hot-headed young woman. She has no tolerance for any form of malfeasance and will often try to become a white knight to those in need, of which often lands her in trouble. As well as this, she has a legendary temper, leading to her moniker; "Fire Empress Stroheim". Even though she is somewhat hot-headed, Kuon is a bright young woman with an intelligent head on her shoulders. She has good classical knowledge, easily recognizing a butchered quote from Augustus Caesar, and suggesting that a quote from Caligula would have been better. Appearance Kuon is a young girl with very long blond hair tied in pigtails with pink ribbons that reach to her legs and part of hair down which is back length. Her eyes are blue. She wears a pink sweater vest with long sleeves, a white collar with red ribbon tie, short red skirt, and red thigh high stockings, and brown shoes. Once she had joined Hakuō North Academy, she began to wear it's standard secondary year female uniform - a simple navy-style uniform with a red bow, and simple gray skirt. At the pool, Kuon wore a bright red, two-piece bikini. The top half's straps elegantly wrapped around her neck. In Lost: Memories, Kuon wore less extravagant ribbons, and began to wear tights and stockings in a crimson color as opposed to the brighter red she wore before. Noticeably, Kuon had her hair cut so it reaches to the small of her back. Powers and Abilities A considerable threat in combat, Kuon's magical prowess is beyond that of the average mage, having developed considerable mastery over the element of fire. On top of her mastery of fire, Kuon can form barriers, and wards. She is also perceptively keen, being able to detect details quicker than other characters in the cast. Even though she appears physically frail, Kuon can easily throw those larger than herself, earning Akira Kamewari's nickname of 'Amazon'. Gallery Trivia *Kuon's birthday is on the 21st of September, a day recognized as International Peace Day. *Kuon's character theme is called Crimson Heart. *According to dialog by "Me" in XBlaze- Lost: Memories, in "Me"'s timeline, someone resembling Kuon taught her fire magic. *Kuon is part Japanese due to her mother being born in New Yokozaki City. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spin-off Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Guild Category:XBlaze Characters Category:Hakuō North Academy Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Code: Embryo Characters Category:Mitsurugi Agency Category:Lost: Memories Characters